There is no such place
by Gacktlover
Summary: Caseys life is spinning out of control until her breaking point. Please read.
1. The begining

No one ever seemed to notice the girl in the middle. The girl that followed all the rules. The girl that every teacher loved to be in there class. No body really cared if she disappeared. Well that is at least how she felt. It was not true. One major person would notice. The person that loved her most. He would always be there no matter how much she did not notice him.

"Case is you in there?" Derek asked

"Not if anyone is looking for me."

"Just Sam."

"Tell him to leave. It is over. And it is his entire fault."

"Case just comes out of the bathroom for a minute."

"No never. I don't want to se anyone."

"Case what happened?"

"None of your business."

"If he hurt you…….."

"He didn't hurt me." Casey interrupted.

"Then what?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh Case when'd that happen?"

"What?"

"I know what happened know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Case. You don't have to keep it secret.":

"Yes I do. I was not myself at the time. I just want Sam to leave."

He paused "Case what are you doing in there?"

She didn't answer for a minute and that was answer enough for him. He pushed the door open. On the floor was a little bar looking strip thing. And next to Casey sat a razor. He looked at here arm. It had a cloth over it that was slowly turning blood red.

"Casey what are you doing.?"

"Trying to end this."

"End what?"

"Everything. I messed. My life is over."

"Case are you...are you...are you preg."

She cut him off. "It is all Sam's fault. All his idea. All his idea." She had started to shake and repeat herself.

"Sam you had better leave Case is not feeling well. She will call you latter"

Derek didn't move till ho saw Sam get in his car and drive away. Then he picked up Casey and carried her to her car. He rushed back inside to grad the razor and he also grabbed the test. He couldn't leave it there. He rushed back outside. Casey was sitting in the car shaking, crying, and repeating the same words all over again. He drove almost sped to the hospital. When he was only a mile away from the hospital he was stopped. The cop walked up to the window.

"You were speeding."

"My... my…girlfriend cut her wrist and I am trying to get her to the hospital."  
"Okay follow me." He said

He turned on his siren and sped off.

When he got to the hospital there was a doctor waiting outside. Derek got out and opened the door.

"Case you will be okay."

After of waiting the doctor came out. "How do you know her?"

"She is my step sister."  
"Do you know if she's pregnant?"

"Yes."  
"Okay well she'll be okay. So will the baby. Do you know who the dad is?"

"I am not sure."


	2. Hospitals plus some

The doctors ran around. He saw crash carts and heard loud devices beeping. He hoped none of those were her. He couldn't let her go like this. He would fell like it was my fault. He had sat in the other room while she had done this. It was my entire fault.

"Derek!" he heard Nora call as she rushed towards him. She was crying. He enveloped her in a warm hug. He could not hold it back any longer. He began to cry. "Is your dad on his way?"

"Weren't you with him?"

"No he was at work."

"I didn't call him. I could only think to call you."

"Ill go call him." She walked away. When she came back she said, "He is on his way. "Derek, what exactly happened?"

"She…she…cut…her wrist. And while I sat in the other room."

Nora looked at me. Her eyes were all red. "Why?"

"I don't know if I am at liberty to say. You will have to ask her. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Sam."

She nodded. "Does he know what Casey did yet?"

"No, not yet." he said, which was not a lie.

He drove to Sam house. He got there rather quickly.

"What's up man?" Sam asked as he answered the door.

Derek punched him.

"What was that for?"

"You are a jerk. Casey just tried to kill herself."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have no clue."

"You hurt her and for that I will never forgive you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do not talk to me or Casey again or we WILL have problems dude."

With that Derek left a confused Sam in the mist. He did not turn around to see Sam's already blackening eye. It didn't matter. He rushed back to the hospital to check on Casey.

By the time he got there the whole rest of the family was there. They all gathered together in a hug. Although Derek was still not a fan of family moments, he needed someone to tell him was going to be alright. That Casey was going to be okay. That he had done a good thing.

"Derek you okay?" Lizzie asked

"Yah sure…I sure hope that is okay."

"I cannot believe she did this. Derek, do you know why she did this?"

"Yah and I have already taken care of the problem. It wont bother me or her again."

"Derek, what aren't you telling us?" George asked.

Derek sighed and turned around. "Casey is or was, I am not sure any more, pregnant. It was Sam's. She was adamant that her life was over. Please don't tell her I told you. And don't worry, Sam is never going to bother me or Case again."

"Why?" Nora asked sternly.

"He and I did a little bit of talking."

"Derek, tell me you didn't hurt him?"

"His eye is only a little black. That is it. I was mad. I know it was probably stupid but I already did it. I can't turn back time."

Nora showed a half smile. The family went into another hug. Soon the doctor came out and said she and the baby would be alright. The family hustled into her room and stood around her. She was still asleep but they all knew she was alright. Everyone waited around till she woke up.

For awhile Casey didn't return to school. She went to SA meetings. And went to a shrink everyday. Then she returned to school.


	3. Return to school

_AN: thanks for all the reviews. And for those of you who were wondering SA stands for __Suicide Anonymous. _

"Wow." People whispered as Derek escorted Casey into the school.

Others said things like "She is huge.", "Is it Derek's?", "So it is true! Casey is pregnet."

Derek just held her tight to him. No one needed to know whose the baby was. And no one needed to bother Casey. She kept looking up at Derek. Her eyes showed how scared she was. He grabbed onto her wrist and felt the scars. He hoped Casey would never do that again.

"You alright Case? If not I can drive you home."

"No I can stay. Just give me a few seconds to breathe."

After a few seconds Casey looked up. "Is Sam coming today?"

"Probably. He doesn't know you are returning. Or about the baby."

"I can't tell him it is his. Derek what am I going to do?"

Derek sighed. "You can tell him it is mine if you want."

"I couldn't do that to you!"

"But if you wanted to or needed to I would not mind."

"Ill keep that in mind for latter. I gotta get to class. I don't want to be late."

"Always a grade grubber, right Case?"

She turned around and came back. She looked at me for a second and hugged me. "Thank you Derek… for everything you have done."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Get to class, Case before someone gets the wrong idea. And thinks maybe you aint a grade grubber anymore."

Derek text Casey every hour to make sure she was doing okay. He couldn't let her get to overwhelm her first day back. What kind of brother would that make him? A horrible one. That is what. So he did it. Besides Casey needed the reassurance that he was still there.

"Derek you never told me she was pregnant." Sam said behind him

"Oh well I had my reasons."

"Like the baby is yours. And you have always been in love with her?"

"No not that at all. Like I hate you and didn't see a reason for you to know."

"Who's exactly is the baby."

"If you want to know so bad, Sam then ask her yourself."

"I think I will but first.." Sam whirled around and punched Derek.

It led to an all out fight. Finally broken up by a principal.

"What is the matter with you two?"


	4. Principal

_**I am so sorry I havent updated lately. I have had a lot on my plate. But I hope I'll keep this updated. Hope you enjoy**_

"_**It is mine." he said to Sam as the Principal called them into his office.**_

_**Sam looked at him in disgust. "You did you own sister?"**_

"_**She is not my step-sister. She is not even close. Now can we get off the subject."**_

"_**Well I thought you had better morals than to do that."**_

"_**Well at least I didn't sleep with her when she was so vulnerable."**_

"_**She told you about me and her."**_

"_**She told me everything about her. We have gotten really close."**_

"_**Boys can we talk about the fight?" the principal asked**_

"_**He punched me first." Derek answered. **_

"_**Is that true?" he asked**_

_**Sam nodded. I was just so angry."**_

"_**Well Sam I am afraid I am going to suspend you for a week. And you are off the Hockey team. Now out. Derek stay in here." after Sam left he turned to me. "Now I over-heard that you are the father of Casey McDonalds baby?"**_

"_**Yes." I said. I knew what was coming. After all I had signed a contract**_

"_**Derek I am afraid that you can not play hockey here anymore either."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Derek I know the truth. Nora called me about it. Derek I wish that I could leave you on the team but since are claiming to be the father this is what I must do."**_

"_**I completely understand."**_

"_**That being said I did happen to get you a scholarship to university this fall as a Hockey player. So keep up on your game."**_

"_**Thank you so much."**_

"_**Take care of here."**_

"_**I will. I cant thank you enough for this."**_

"_**Don't. Just don't play good this fall and take care of her."**_


	5. Thank you

Derek got home and Nora greeted him at the door. She gave him a long hug and smiled at him. "You are such a great step-brother to her. The principal called me and told me what you did."

"Nora I don't want you to be mad. I did it protect Casey and the baby from Sam."

"I could never be mad for you protecting my daughter." she paused. " Derek you know people are going to expect you and Casey to get married."

He stopped and starred at her. She was right but he had never thought of it. What about his reputation. Casey meant a lot to him but that much? Call him a romantic but he wanted to married to someone and he loved. And he had a lot of feelings for Casey but he was not sure what they all were yet. Besides Casey definitely would not go for it.

"We are going to take this one step at a time. If that is okay with you."

"Of course I am Derek. You are already doing a lot for my daughter."

"Thanks. So you heard I got a hockey scholarship for this summer?"

"Yah he told me. Derek that is so great. I don't think I have ever been happier for you. You deserve it more than anyone I have ever known."

Casey walked in the house then. Oh how pregnant she is, Derek thought. He had not stopped thinking about the whole idea of him and Casey getting married. He knew he loved her but wasn't sure of two things. Of what kind of love it was. ( Brotherly or in a bf/gf way.) and if Casey loved him back. He wished he had all the answers.

"Derek so you told Sam the baby is yours?"

"Yah sorry if that makes you mad."

No it was very…sweet of you. I heard you got in a fight with him."

"He punched first. Casey I would never start a fight him."

"I know." then she sat down and began crying

"What is wrong?" Derek asked

"People asked if I was going to marry the babies daddy."

Derek looked around and walked out the door.


	6. new york

Derek walked out to the car and got in. He knew he probably looked like a butt for walking out. But he couldn't stand crying plus he had an idea. She he had left. He was going to be back. He just had to buy something and make some plans. It is not like he had ever planned to do this. But seeing Casey in tears had driven him to this. He just hoped it would work.

He dialed Nora's number. "Where did you go Derek?"

"I am going to fly down to New York. I have to talk to someone there. Ill be back by tomorrow morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Making Casey happy. Trust me Nora it will be fine. Just keep an eye on Case for me."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

When I got to the airport it only took me a few minutes to contact Casey's dad and get a private jet to come get me. And I was on my way. Dennis greeted me at the airport in New York.

"Why did you come here?"

"Mr. McDonald…I mean Dennis as you know Casey is pregnant. But she does not get along with the father. But she does not want to be a single mom."

"I am listening." he said

"Well me and Case have been getting close. And I was wondering if it is okay with you to ask her to marry me."

"If that is okay with Casey it is great with Derek. Since I met you, you have been like a son to me. I always knew you and my daughter would end up together."

"Thank you Dennis. I also wanted to know if there was a special way Case wants to be proposed to. I want to make it as special as possible."

"With her grandmas wedding ring in a romantic diner."

"Thank you Denis. You have helped a lot."

"Tell Casey hi for me. And that I love her."

"I will."

Dennis handed Derek the ring and they talked about Casey for awhile. Then Derek flew back to Canada.


	7. shes coming

Wheb Derek got off of the plane his phine started to ring. He picked it up. "Derek speaking."

"Derek, Casey is in the hospital. The doctor says the baby is coming to early. I think you need to get here." George said.

"I am on my way. I am only a few blocks away. Do not leave her side."

Derek got to the hospital in record time. His whole family sat in the waiting room.

"Why aren't you in there?"

"She said you are the onl one she wants in there." Nora said sadly.

"Fine." I ran through the doors. The nurses just got out of my way.

"Derek!" I heard her scream.

"Casey I am here. I always will be."

She looked up at me. " I thought you had walked out on me. I was so upset. Mom calmed me down but then the contractions started. I don't want to loss our daughter. She is going to be beautiful. Even if you aren't her real dad."

"I want to be though. Casey, I wanted to do this more spectacularly, but I fell now is good. Will you marry me?" I said slipping on the ring

Between contractions she said yes. Then she passed out.

"we have to deliver her now."

"But she is four months early."

"With all the trauma from the last few months it is a wonder Casey carried her this far. We have a possibility of saving the baby. But if we do not deliver now we could risk both the babies and Casey."

"Do it." Casey said.

"Derek, we need you out of the room. But one of us will grab you as soon as we are done."

Then they led me out to wait. And waiting felt like forever


End file.
